


[PODFIC] Long Past Friendship - kentucka

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Consent, ITPE, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, Vulnerable Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Kentucka's summary:“Shit,” Jaskier swore, knowing what was going to happen even before he saw it: with all his weight back on them, Geralt’s legs buckled, folded. There was no grace to it, only hard impact against the wooden floorboards, and Jaskier winced. But Geralt didn’t stop there, didn’t simply sit and rest; no, his torso pitched forward, elbows bracing before his head could hit the floor, at least.“Geralt!” Jaskier was by his side again in an instant, kneeling next to him, hands fluttering helplessly. He didn’t know where to touch, where it was safe. It was dark, the room’s lamps not yet lit and only faint moonlight coming through the window. “Shit. This is bad. Real bad.” It took a lot to best a Witcher. Even more so the White Wolf. Venom, usually, if Geralt’s halting recounts of past fights were any believable source.“What do I do?”-or-Jaskier takes care of Geralt, and then 'takes care' of him some more[Podfic length: 45:07 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] Long Past Friendship - kentucka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Past Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548939) by [kentucka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka). 



> This was recorded for Chantress as a treat for ITPE 2020! I hope she liked it <3
> 
> Thanks to kentucka for having blanket permission to podfic their works! :D

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:45:07 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (42 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-long-past-friendship)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/RHRwzTgC#NdH2Bax4R5yT-oeJGTa-R7wq0ROy2JdPlp3RsTqz9ao)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10BWwgOi-yMDJzVX4tgC0HRf7wybbRUuf/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Long past friendship_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548939)
  * **Author:**[kentucka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
